Halca Hepburn
Halca Hepburn is a 25 year old Legendz researcher and part time teacher. She gives Shu, Meg, Mac, and Dino information about Legendz. She seems to be infatuated with Shiron as she takes an interest in him. Spoiler: In later events during the series, she is startled to find out that the purpose of Legendz was to bring about the "Legendz War", which signified a "civilisation's twilight". Shocked by what she found out, she is determined to let the children be safe from the horrifying power of Legendz due to her jobscope as a teacher. Thus, she struck a deal with Shiron: in gathering information on who he really is, she wants him to keep the children out of LegendZ battles. Although Shiron agreed at first, he was unable to fulfill his side of the deal due to Legendz being unable to be separated from their Sagas or else they (Legendz) will face death due to their energy being expended constantly when out of their souldolls. She even goes as far as to date him in Episode 20. Her father liked and researched Legendz so she took the same interest in them, too. Enraged when she found out that Shiron broke his side of the deal, she decided to side with Ranshiin in her delusion to keep the children safe. Using her father's copy of "The Book of Helix", she tried to decipher the cryptic messages written in the book in order to bring down the children's Legendz in concern of their wellbeing. However, she mis-interpreted their meanings and this did not only failed to help her in safeguarding the children, but also served to fulfill what was written in the book, which eventually lead to a "Legendz War" according to it. Her efforts came to nought again when her father, Yul Hepburn (the initially unknown CEO of Dark Wiz Company), enlisted the help of the great evil Legendz, Jabberwock (in doing so, he became the Yami no Saga). Although she initially agreed with her father's methods, she began questioning them when she saw her mother (Lad Hepburn) being used as a host for Jabberwock. Thus she began to doubt herself until her "other selves" (which are just the 3 different sides of her during the series, basically her teacher-side, the Legendz-crazed side and the Legendz-go-die side) began to reason with her, making her find her way back to being her normal self. She was horrified when Jabberwock was awakened by her father and desperately wanted to stop the Reborn!-ing as if Jabberwock was to Reborn completely, her mother will be utterly consumed by the dark Legendz. ----------- In the original timeline, she was not brought to the Legendz World when Shiron (as Kanerudo Windragon) initiated the "LegendZ War". She worked together with Shuu's and Dino's father in an attempt to call back Jabberwock but ended up failing and died. In the new timeline, she went with the Spiritual Elemental Legion in order to get to Jabberwock's Heart to reach out to her mother. Her feelings triggered Jabberwock to become more powerful and invoked the Legendz to choose her as a new host in place of her mother. It was here that Ranshiin willingly became a sacrifice to exterminate Jabberwock and thus both mother and daughter were free. Shiron grabbed the two of them as he and Shuu were fleeing the soon-to-be-in-space Jabberwock. She was last seen held in Shiron's claws, together with her mother. What happened after that is unknown, but it is assumed she is now living happily with both her parents. Category:Characters